Ose
Jeden z nowszych członków Podwa. Ose charakteryzuje wysoka samoocena i zamiłowanie do "rzeczy" raczej z wyższej półki. Jest wysoce mobilny, dzięki swemu charakterystycznemu wehikułowi i umiejętności powstrzymania się od picia dużych ilości alkoholu. Zazwyczaj jednak nie odmówi ściągnięcia jakiegoś buszka bądź dwóch ze starannie przygotowanego wcześniej bacika. Wedle jego słów, skręca najlepsze jointy i papieroski w całym wszechświecie. Ose rozpoczął swoją owocną współpracę z Podwem podczas Ery Licealnej. Wraz z elitarnym oddziałem Korasów, szalał w liceum nr 12. Pierwszy raz objawił się szerszej publice Podwa podczas legendarnego już Pierwszego Gierałtowa (jak ciekawostkę można tu dodać, że ponieważ był nieznanym typem, chciał go naprawiać Engel z Tomem). Odtąd fuzja z pozostałymi Korasami była coraz częstsza i trwa w gronie Korrych aż po dziś. Skille i Featsy Umiejętność specjalna: Cięta riposta - Koras ten umiejętnie potrafi wsadzić z zimną krwią szpilę, gdy tylko wykryje okazję, bądź lukę w obronie współrozmówcy. Szczególnie lubi robić to publicznie, by nacieszyć się swym zwycięstwem. Czasem potrafi popodkulać i wyczekać na ten właśnie odpowiedni moment, by uderzyć znienacka i obalić słowną obronę przeciwnika. Morale - Osobnik ten ma bardzo wysoką samoocenę, i nie zawacha się tego obwieszczać światu, zwłaszcza po paru głębszych. Umiejętność ta jest szczególnie przydatna przy jakiś starciach ideologicznych, bądź gdy trzeba coś załatwić. Oznacza to, że raczej ciężko przekonać go do swoich racji. Czasem może go to też uczynić odpornym na brudy, ponieważ jego ego doskonale radzi sobie z przeszłymi porażkami. Nordic Walking '''- Doskonale radzi sobie z bronem (lub dwoma) w ręku, nie ma kar do poruszania się. Z każdym bronem wzrasta limit dystansu który może zostać przez niego pokonanym oraz liczba możliwych slotów w drużynie. Posiadacz umiejętności Nordic Walking nie otrzymuje kary do morali za tankowanie w środku tygodnia (patrz umiejętność "Wtorek?") '''Motka - Ten Podwowicz dorobił sie sieci kontaktów umożliwiających zdobycie Artefaktów, niezależnie od pory dnia i nocy. Gdy potrzebuje cośzamotaćzużywa jeden punkt z puli połączeń telefonicznych i rzuca na dostępność sztafunku. Wraz z każdym kolejnym połączeniem telefonicznym, rośnie prawdopodobieństwo udanej motki. "Wtorek?" - Posiadacz tego Featsa ma wyjebane na konwenanse. Nie przeszkadza mu tankowanie wódy w tytułowy wtorek na plaży w pełnym słońcu, o 11 rano , Praktycznie każdy rodzi się z tym Featsem ale wraz z dewastującym upływem czasu, zostaje on zanegowany przez takie Featsy jak Praca, Dupeczka albo Dziecko.(W przypadku tego osobnika Praca nie neguje "Wtorku?", a wręcz przeciwnie: nierzadko zwiększa poziom upierdolenia) PISA #LVL (Pisior) Okazyjny gracz, potrafi obsłużyć kontroler oraz mniej więcej wie gdzie jest bramka przeciwnika. Gra prosto i przewidywalnie (czasem w ten sposób zaskakując przeciwnika, nie spodziewającego się tak prostych zagrań). Czasem uda mu się sklecić sensowną akcję, wsadząc siatę do bramy oponenta. #LVL (Pisowiec) Poznał już więcej tajnik PISY, używa czegoś więcej niż przycisku A i B. Potrafi zrobić zmiany w drużynie, nie dewastując przy tym całego składu. Czasem użyje jakiegoś triku z prawej gałki. Miewa niespodziewane przebłyski formy. #LVL (Profesor) Wytrawny gracz orientujący się w niuansach taktyki, stanowiący poważne zagrożenie na boisku. Przed każdym meczem robi zmiany, dostosowując swą drużynę do stylu gry. Napierdala triki prawą gałką, umie jebnąć skuteczny strzał plasowy i "nasrać do ryja". ODWIECZNY WRÓG = KACA -> gdy OSE gra przeciw Kacy, należy dodać +3 do wszystkich rzutów na umiejętności. W przypadku gdy gra w drużynie z Kacą, bonusy są te same lecz oboje otrzymują też +4 do Samolubnośc Kategoria:Wszycho